kerbal_powersfandomcom-20200213-history
Zokesia
The Federal Republic of Bosmyth and North Zokesia is a prosperous nation of predominately farmland located in the East of the Crater bay. Bordered by Soraichi in the north, Valsang in the west, and Sanctum in the south, Zokesia is almost entirely landlocked. Only the capitol of Ezekielgrad and Freetown are free to trade on the open ocean to the north. Government The Zokesian Federal Government is made up of a single Lord's Parliament, which is voted in by the people every five years. There are many parties and coalitions are usually required to win a majority, from which a Prime Minister is decided amongst the victors. The current Prime Minister is Princess Ella II, who is the hereditary heir to the long since vacant throne of the Zokesian Empire. The Chamber of Weights and Measures handles economic and judicial matters, and the military is led by Zokesian High Command, at its head the Prime Minister. Each province gets 8 representatives in the Parliament, with Federal States receiving 4. There are a total of 76 members of Parliament as of 2067's addition of Dolren City to the Federal State. Provinces Zokesia's constitution gives power entirely to the federal government. The interior states of Zokesia are locally run at the county level for issues of policing and community but otherwise do not operate autonomously. Sometimes known as "Provinces" these groups have little influence beyond their own sphere, though the Federal government usually takes efforts to keep red tape at a minimum so the provinces can operate as efficiently as possible. The state of Ezekielgrad is run by the Federal Goverment directly as it contains its capitol. Federal States The Federal States of Zokesia are the nations located south of the Zokesian border, and include Royal Kothen, Schrshnell, and Dolren City. These nations pledge economic and political support to Zokesia and answer directly to the Federal government. As long as the Republic of Zokesia acts lawfully and in accordance with the people the states are required to follow Zokesia's laws and edicts. The leaders of these states are hand picked and are loyal to the Prime Minister. Elections are every 5 years with the prime minister being decided by the winning party or parties should a coalition be required for majority. Prime Ministers The leaders of Zokesia since its formation in 2057. Kian Smith (Bosmynthians United) 2057-2060 Princess Ella II (Zokesian Royal Party)'' 2060 - 2070'' Politics Zokesia's political parties as they currently stand, as of the 2070 Election. (ZCP) Zokesian Conservative Party: 39 (+12) Seats - The Zokesian Goverment's ruling party, supported by Zokesians in the south and Bosmynthians in the north. Co-Founded the current government. Princess Ella II is the party candidate and heiress to the throne. (FCK) Farmers Coalition of Kerbin: 16 (-3) Seats - Unaligned farmers dedicated to ensuring their crop and life is preserved in the midlands and south of Zokesia. Co-Founded the current government with the predecessors to ZCP. Stands neutral on foreign issues. John Harden is the party leader. (PSSU) People's Sovie State Union: 14 (+1) Seats - Socialist party based the north. Believe the Urban worker has no place in a rural nation and should break away. Gumerica Kerman is the party leader. (PUZ) Peace Upon Zokesia: 7 (-10) Seats - The Greens of Zokesia. The biggest supporters of nuclear energy in Zokesia, as well as anti-conflict pro-neutrality stances. Baker Miller is their leader. Economy and Infastructure Zokesia's economy is built on its bountiful farmland. From Ezermont to Zok large swaths of countryside make Zokesia the breadbasket of Old Kolus. The cities are often the hub of cultural and commercial trade, with paved two lane highways streching north to south connecting the large areas of Zokesia. Farming is primarily carried out by small communities or local families, operating modern technology which allows them to utilize large swaths of farmland. Food is sold to the commercial farmer's unions, which ship it along the highways to the cities for processing and distribution. the size of the farms usually mean small townships are formed away from the cities where groups of families live and commune to come together as a community, off the highways. Manufacturing and service industry dominate the northern cities. Designed to process exports south, these cities take raw materials and either ship them out or turn them into parts, equipment, or exports. Here in the north coal, iron, and steel industries boom and the Oil reserves of Zokesia are located, allowing the factories to continue pumping out materiel for the people of Zokesia. It is here that Military Industry, and the bulk of the raw materials needed for the arms manufacture, is located. To the east, the city of Juno houses the high tech development centers of military companies such as Ward Industries, Zokesia Skunkworks, and Extramus Military Techology. The deserts to the east are weapons test ranges and training centers. The southern cities are removed from the industrious north, and instead house a thriving service industry and medium-size industry. Fine art and trade professions ship goods out to the north and export out of the country. With the addition of Schrschnell and Kothen to Zokesian Statehood, trade from the northern cities flows through Zok and Esia to reach ports in the south, as well as the millions of Zokesians living in the states. Zok and Esia's arts and goods travel far and wide as a result, and fetch high price outside Zokesia's borders. Military The Zokesian military is a combat tested and venerable service. The military is led by the Zokesian High Command, a series of Generals, advisors, and number crunchers who deliberate and dictate military doctrine, issue commands, and lead campaigns against Zokesia's enemies. Air Force The Zokesian Air Force is comprised of 9 Fighter Wings, tasked with Air defense of Zokesia. Fighters in service are L3 and Z80 fighters. In 2063 new Fury multirole fighter-bombers were introduced into service to serve dual-role in CAS and anti-air duties, but these were found to be lacking in operational use during the Delras Rebellion. In 2066 they were replaced by the Z80 dedicated fighter. Three bomber divisions, each operating 20 Blackout Stealth Bombers, support the ground troops in combat. Navy The Zokesia Navy maintains a few dozen riverboats as coastal and harbor defense craft, as well as four Transport barges for naval-based land invasion. To protect the transports, 4 Escort ships and 10 Attack Submarines bolster the fleet and allow defensive operations around Zokesia's coasts. Army Light Infantry The Zokesian army is a volunteer force of 168,000 men, half of which are in Reserve duty during peacetime. The standard caliber of Zokesian small arms is the 7.62x51 KATO round for ease of production and procurement. The army standard issue battle rifle as of 2070 is the select fire ZAR-3, although modernized versions of the older ZAR-2 (introduced 2059) are still in service as well. The ZAR-3 Features a combined holographic and iron rear sight for more accurate sight alignment and built in durability. The ZAR-C was a paratrooper version of the ZAR-21 which had a folding stock and smaller hand-guard. Mixed reviews led to only a few thousand being produced and later converted to the 5.56 KATO intermediate cartridge when the ZAR-4765i was introduced in 2064 to some assault and special forces units. The Zoke-Sovie war proved a need for a Light Automatic Weapon that was superior to the ancient ZMG-58 (which was reportedly left over from half a century previous Avalon military), so the ZMG-60SAW was built in early 2059 to fill the role of a support weapon for the average rifleman. Standard sidearm of the Zokesian military is the P-1 Pistol, though most officers use commercial sidearms as their weapon of choice. Armored Corps The Zokesian Armor Command is divided into multiple sections, the largest being the Armored Divisions with M6 battle tanks and Rhodie IX IFVs. The next largest division is the Mechanized Infantry which consists of Infantry Fighting Vehicles and Light Attack Vehicles. To bolster the main units, Recon divisions are flexible and can operate on the flanks of the larger divisions or scout ahead to further aid allocation of military forces. Airborne divisions are paratroopers which drop out of the back of Duck transports which are ideal for maritime and deep strike drops into enemy territory. Recent Notable Events The Colonization of Bosmyth In 2057, Zokesians and Bosmynthians from around the world united and resettled the areas of their former homeland. Zokesians living there had more or less been in a form of city-state governance and united under the flag of Bosmyth. The government in exile of Neo Zokesia, in the south, allied with Bosmynth to form the new nation in the quest for liberation of their homeland. Liberation of NeoZokesia The Zoke-Sovie war began in 2057, after the Zokesian government in the south fled north seeking aid from Bosmyth. The liberation of NeoZokesia and the core provinces became a national focus when the two governments united in the aim to create a free and independent nation. For the Zokesians their salvation came when the Mechani Union reached out and offered sale of a large number of reserve units at prices nearly half their construction cost. Armed with 50 Tigris MBTs, 100 IFVs and 100 Badger armored cars, the Zokesians began marching south into Zok to reclaim it from Sanctum. The Zokesian IFVs were hastily modified after being discovered they were only armed with 30mm anti-air turrets. These were replaced by 105mm howitzers in small unarmored turrets, which proved to match or outmatch any Sanctum armor encountered. Zokesian IFVs suffered less casualties than the Tigris MBT despite being used twice as much and in more engagements than the latter. In the early hours of the morning Zokesian partisans, many in little more than civilian clothes and a Blue and Green armband, moved on the border to the south of Ward. The construction workers on the wall were taken by surprise and fled. Many of the workers where enslaved NeoZokesians who were broken free by the partisans. Soon some of the first armored cars from Mechani arrived and began rolling down the streets south. Soon the partisans encountered anti-air emplacements and using home built "Feral Badger" antitank jeeps began taking them out. The Zokesians left alive rose up in Zok and rejoiced as their liberators roll into the town. The air war in Zokesia raged over the province of Ward, where Sanctum fighters unsuccessfully tried to gain air superiority against Zokesia's Gulls. Despite being regionally outnumbered 3:1, Zokesian jets took tactical superiority and destroyed 7 Sanctum fighters on the first day. Soon after Mechani orbital bombardment struck the power plants in Sanctum, destroying the Nuclear facilities and wiping out all but one power plant in the nation. Not long after the Sanctum Military was alerted and began mobilizing a counter strike on Zok. Fighting broke out south and east of the town, with Zokesian forces initially reeling from the attack found their footing and destroyed the attacking force. From there the Zokesians pushed south to the edge of the province before coming up against more Sanctum troops from the south. Battle of Zok The Sanctum armored troops once again attempted to take Zok but the now battle hardened Zokesians dug in and held out until the Sanctum forces fell back to the capitol. Zokesian troops moved south into Sanctum further and took the last power plant in East Sanctum before halting. From the north Zokesian Recon troops overran and took the fortification line of north Esia and swung south to meet up with the forces in Zok. General chaos set into the Sovie ranks as leadership was lacking and direction seemed futile. Against such odds the Sanctum forces realized they could not defeat the Zokesian ground forces without air support, and fell back and prepared to fight in their capitol province of Kolfaun. Meanwhile the New Grestin Navy was successfully keeping the Sovie Navy from making any impact in the war, as Zokesian High Command feared an amphibious assault of the nation's capitol in the north. Zokesia had no navy at the time and with limited funds was unable to scrap together more than a few converted passenger planes in the ASW role. However the New Grestin threat made the Sovie navy focus on the Southern Sea and kept the northern navy south of the crater until the end of the war. Zoke-Sovie Treaty The Zokesian 4th and 12th Mechanized were poised to take Sanctum's capitol when outside pressure forced Zokesia to offer a hand of peace to Sanctum. In a closed door meeting named the "Crater Peace Talks", representatives of Zokesia and Sanctum agreed to the following terms of the peace treaty. * Sanctum cedes Zok and Esia to Zokesia * Sanctum pays $3,000,000 a year for 4 years * Zokesia assists cleanup and rebuilding of Sanctum * Both sides agree to a non-agression pact for 4 years * All conscripted NeoZokesians (Sokesians) are to be repatriated back to Zokesia * All Mechani and New Grestinian forces are to return back home. * No military buildup will happen along the borders of Sanctum and Zokesia. If there is, both sides will notify each other. Intervention in Vanadia With the fall of the Vanadian economy entering its second year multiple border states rose up in the west against the govenrment. Zokesia backed the rebels of Lestweist Army (LWA) and the Rebellion of Tatar (RT). Initial attempts to establish air superiority were met with heavy resistance, and Zokesian forces pulled out in late 2060 after suffering high air casualties. Zokesian high command later blamed a lack of air reserves as the reason for this pullout, fearing the ground forces were at risk from the air. A nonagression pact was signed between Zokesia and Vanadia. In 2061 Zokesia agreed to take the State of Kothen into their sphere of influence in exchange for $15m from Sanctum debts paid off to KSKM. Two Sanctum provinces, Aridia and West Kothenia, were also added after their declaration of independence from Sanctum and the 2061 Federation Referendum. Occupation of Sanctum March 14th, 2062, the Zokesian council unanimously voted to use military force to suspend the Sovie government. Three divisions rolled into sanctum's territory. Control over the battered nation was priority, as well as disposing unexploded ordinance, repair and updating of infrastructure, and rebuilding of roads. Words from the Prime Minister: "Sanctum leaders will be retained if they cooperate with Zokesia. We do this for the stability of the region and ensuring peace in the coming decades." The state of Sanctum was then spit following the execution of the government for treasonous acts against Zokesia. Political prisons were set up around Sanctum for those who wish to do Zokeisa harm. An estimated 26,000 Sovies died in the year of occupation. In 2063 the province of West Kothenia became Schrschnell and was finally recognized as a Federal State, having been settled by a large number of Zokesians and having a high population loyal to Zokesia. Aridia, which was not known for its pro-Zokesian stance, was allowed to return to Sanctum following a second referendum. Travel between the Federal States, Zokesia, and Puge-Tatar was allowed to be free and the borders became open and friendly between these nations, and peace fell upon Zokesia once again. The Delras Rebellion In January 2063 Owila's government changed from Communist to Democratic-Republic, and the state of Delras broke away resisting this change. Owila called upon the nations of the free world to aid her in reconquering the rogue state, and the Delras Coalition was formed by Owila, Zokesia, Krome, Aquaria, Karthax, Solaria, NMC, and KSKM. The last two would leave following an NMC naval bombardment which accomplished little and the declaration of the First Kroman Crusade. It would be months in the making before a Zokesian front could be opened up, but in 2065 the forward operating base of Port Freetown was established by Zokesian Marines of 7th Mech Division. Immediately securing the former state of Alecton, the Zokesian army moved south to face Delras, timing their arrival along with Owila's naval landing in the west. Zokesian armor pushed into East Delras, and though the Communists put up a good fight they were no match for the highly developed Zokesian Light Infantry. Following a large number of fighter sweeps by the Zokesian Air Force the Delras fighters rose to meet them, and in the ensuing day of air battles 20 of the Delras Communist Air Force were shot down, at the cost of 15 Zokesian planes. Once local air superiority was established the Zokesian Air Force deployed its Stealth Bombers, taking out the remaining Delras AAA sites, Badgers, and any other targets of intrest. Zokesian units rolled into the port city and the capital following scores of Blackout sorties and air superiority taken. AAA sites were destroyed first, followed by the remaining insurgent vehicles from the air. The sky was filled with hunter-killer stealth bombers, hunting down the fleeing Communists. The 7th Mechanized rolled into the cities without resistance and began securing government buildings and establishing bases to perform anti-insurgency operations from. Three days later, the Delras Communist Insurgency formally surrendered to Owlia and Zokesia, ending the Delras Rebellion. Though the war lasted almost two years, Operation Freetown succeed in just three weeks. Zokesian Armor and Air Force held their heads high in their stunning success and ingenuity, operating and wiping out an enemy so far from home. First Kroman Crusade The aggressive expansion of Krome in 2065 caused its neighbors to react negatively, resulting in its expulsion from KATO. The Delras Coalition broke down following Karthax' declaration of war on New Grestin, and Elysium and Wo' responded by declaring a crusade against the allegedly unjust Kroman Government. Zokesia, in order to preserve stability in the region, intervened and sent two airborne recon units to Krome to aid in her defense. The war never materialized, as the Hordes of 2066 would turn the world's focus once again on something else. The Red Horde War In 2065 an agressive force swept accross Kerbin. Hordes united and took up arms against their neighbors. A combined operation by Spice, Zokesia, NMC, Aeseria, Owlia, and Fegeland fought a six month war against the Red Horde, resulting in their destruction and peace to the central plains of Kerbin. Zokesian units supported the Western Front, first eliminating hundreds of Red Aircraft, then with the weeklong targeting of AAA sites in Red West by Blackout B100s, and finally with the land invasion of West Red with Spice and Aeseria's armies. The resulting battles of Hill 122 and the Western Offensive brought the war to a swift close. This was to date the largest operation in Zokesia's history, with 5 Ground divisions and 7 Air Wings deploying to Spice. Such an operation was only successful thanks to the combined efforts of the Marine Transport Group and Duck Transport Wing, which were able to deploy so many ground units in such a quick amount of time. The Golden 60's The two largest parties in Zokesia merged interests in 2066 to form the Zokesian Conservative Pary (ZCP). The ZCP combined the democratic and economically conservative heritage of the Bosmynthians with the cultural and royal traditions of the Zokesian Royal Party. These events, along with the re-focus on national economic prosperity measures, led to an economic boom in Zokesia. The markets continued to rocket upward, companies expanded and new businesses popped up in the developing Federal States which bolstered trade between the spheres of Zokesian influence. For the citizens of Zokesia, the 2060 decade became one of the best in recorded history, with more economic freedom and opportunity than ever before seen on Kerbin. This led to an increased birthrate and expansion of commercial business and consumer product lines. Peace brought prosperity to Zokesia in this decade. Unrest in Dolren Long ago, in ancient times, the Bosmyth people set out from their homeland into the world. Scattered for centuries, they finally reformed in Bosmyth and Zokesia and created a new nation. With the resurgence of the Blue Horde, the long lost homeland of their people, Dolren, was found east of Fegeland. A nation once bustling with people had fallen to the nomads, but now liberated and free they rejoined with Zokesia as brothers in arms and vowed to never let the waters of the Crater Sea break their bonds again. In 2066, in a bid for Zokesian favor, the old conservative parties of North Dolren began taking to the streets "physically removing" commnists living in the cities and in the mines and farms of the southern part of the nation. Civilians from these areas fled to Sanctum Pacifica as militias and small armed groups went door to door killing suspected communists. Thousands died in the first days of the unrest. The state of Dolren went from joyously rekindling relations with Zokesia to becoming deeply divided. Multiple groups of different thinking began to vie for top spot in the large nation, and on the edges of the nation splinter governors began to autonomously run their parts of the nation independently. The Zokesian Goverment deployed 2 divisions to the nation to retain stability in the north but could not cover the massive distances completely and effectively. In the south small groups of communists who did not flee are fighting began banding together against pro-Zokesian loyalists, anticommunists, fascists, and pro-Fegeland separatists. In early 2067 the Dolren loyalists began taking back the southern land from the communist rebels. The smaller factions fell as they drove southward, taking up to 75% of the Socialist Republic of Delras' territory. This victory prompted new calls for democratic elections, and Zokesia obliged. In July 2067 the nation of Dolren became Venmous, under a new flag. The small but densely populated island of Dolren City was handed off to Zokesia to repay them for their liberation from the Horde of old, and in October 2067 Dolren City was added as a Federal State with 4 seats in the Lord's Parliament with the rest of the Zokesian elected officials. History The Old Guard: A History of Zokesia The Empire, Old Zokesia - these are only some of the names of our empire. Long ago it formed, a small kingdom built out of tough men of the northern sailing tribes. The most powerful clans, the Zokes, Keystones, and Cirrans, united to drive away the barbarian warlords from the northern Ice floe, and named their land "Zokeycirland." After about hundred years the barbarians began attacking Zokeycirland again, and fearful for their survival, the clan leaders decided to incorporate their kingdom into the Kjolsen Kingdom, a small but developing nation, and together they formed the Kjolsen empire. Zokeycirland was given a more "civilized" and easier to pronounce name of "Zokesia," however, they never fully blended with the Kjolsens. Early Zokesia and the Glory Years Five hundred years of minor border wars went on, untill one fateful year, Kjolsen suffered huge famines. Zokesia suffered as well, but not nearly as much because of their toughened and still mostly hunting lifestyle. The northern horde of barbarians saw this chance, and swept down on Kjolsen. The empire fought hard, but they suffered, starved, and were defeated one dark and cold winter. With the cities sacked and hunger ruling harsher as the barbarians (who retreated back to the north when they learned of the famine), Zokesians were on the brink of total annihilation. It was the dark ages for several hundred years, untill one summer someone invented the plow. Suddenly, Zokesians could eat, settle down far more than in hunting. With this, and other inventions, Zokesia began its "Glory Years" which lasted for two thousand years. No nation, before or since, had enjoyed such an unprecedented length of prosperity, power, or peace. In the beginning of the Glory Years, Zokesia slowly built up its strength diplomatically. Its clan family were elected as royalty by the people, for holding together in the times of famine and invasion, and the first ruler, Ezekiel I, immediately sent for artisans, painters, cooks, engineers, and architects from around the world to study in the Ward College, in the capital of Ezekielgrad (named after him). He ruled for nearly 60 years, and his successors continued his legacy and put Zokesia at the forefront of the civilized world, achieving both technological, cultural, and territorial victories. Zokesian names stood out in history - King Tog II eradicated the barbarian warlords, allowing thousands of settlers into the rich lands of the north. King Debulist set in motion profound developments of peacetime technology, setting a standard of quality in living for the people of Zokesia. King Cira pushed the nation outward into previously unexplored areas, almost doubling its size, by entering lands others were too afraid to venture near. The Rise and Fall of an Empire But still, Zokesia was not an Empire. That was not until the Middle Glory years, when King Drekevak I. His mother, Lady Elizabeth, was killed while on a visit to the borderlands, and Drekevak put the people of Zokesia to work, building a massive military to defend the nation. Not long thereafter, he began an expansion that led over most of the globe. Within a hundred years Zokesia became the unquestionably largest force on the planet. The now Emperor Drekevak, having brought all other nations to their knees, sought to reform Zokesia into a place of learning, sending couriers out to get the information and knowledge of the world, much like king Ezekiel I did in his day. For five hundred years, the Empire stood strong. Knowledge and art flowed out of the cities across the vast Empire. The Late Glory Years were, at first, the most richest, but as the Glory sun set, two horrible economic crisis crippled the nation - and the rest of the world decided now was their chance to attack. The unfortunate and angry King Vulcan VII, who was neither a tactician nor diplomat, raged against the attackers, trying to fight all of them at once - a multi-front campaign that was to be his downfall. Zokesia's proud capital, Ezekielgrad, was briefly captured and burned by a large horde of barbarians known as the Moderators, and all but the core provinces of the empire broke away. Phoenix I But, rising from the ashes was a young man - his line was of royal blood but he had never thought he had the chance to rule. He was a monk in a rural church when Zokesia invaded - and he sprung into action. From his church, he gathered the people of the countryside, and inspired by his words, they marched on Ezekielgrad, taking the city (the Moderators had left the city by this time). The young man was crowned Emperor Phoenix I by his people, and they served him as the Reformed Parliament of Zokesia. The Empire he ruled was not even a tenth as large as the one of Drekevak's days, but it was alive once more, and over the three hundred years since Phoenix's reign, the empire has now built itself up to one- tenth its former population. King George Ezekiel V now rules the Empire, and Zokesia has returned to its place as an industrial, military, and cultural power in the world again. As the motto goes, and has rang true, unbroken for the past 2500 years: May the sun never set on the Zokesian Empire. Colonization of Kraken Zokesia interacted with the world once again when it successfully fought a war against KRKN and established a new puppet state. Colonizers began settling in the new nation, despite being halfway around the world, until rogue fighters from the north unexpectedly overthrew the pro-Zokesia government and declared independence. The Krakenary War Within a few hours after the fall of the old KRKN Government, annarchy and chaos fell upon the land. The KRAF forces in Southern KRKN, who were on alert should New Grestin invade, were caught out of supply and suddenly at the hands of many of the locals. While the Zokesian Forces pulled out before, las well as some KRAF forces, there were still a handfull around The Zokesian port in Southern KRKN. Realizing their situation, they pulled back around the port and set up defences. One of the men in the forces there, Colonel Ashley Renton, was the son of the KRKN leader. Opon hearing of his family's execution and being the most experienced officer left, he made a declaration that he would found the new Kraken Royal State and avenge the loss of his homeland and family. The units experienced a great raise of positive morale upon hearing this, and hunkered down to defend what was left of their beloved homeland. Their strength was an armored car squadron and two Malestrom squadrons, along with 2500 men. The Zokesian government responded to aid these reactionaries in their fight for freedom from the violent and chaotic Communist regime. Two Destroyers stationed off KRKN, Caligula and Rommel, provided covering fire for the units defending the port, and the Old Baskan Guard, consisting of 5000 men (origionally sent to guard the Port) were sent with a full battalion of armored cars and one squad of King Panzers. "The line in North Royal Kraken is stable, quiet, and no casualties have been reported today. The V-4 Bombers are no longer patrolling with heavy frequency, instead one a day circles for a few hours and then leaves." Zokesia sent another two divisions of Mouse V tanks to New Krakin, and two of the previously stationed units there moved up to the front. Supply depots were also been established in both cities, and more transports filtered in every day. A makeshift airstrip was set up outside New Krakin for the 12th Fighter unit. Ten days later, Zokesia authorized the allocation of $6 million kerbits of war material to be sent to Royal Kraken for the next month of warfare - beyond that more money will need to be authorized. This was followed by SparrowHawk shipping 4 "oblivion" tanks to Royal Kraken to aid their cause. Two events put this already quiet war to bed: The announcement of the Marriage of the Royal KRKN King to the Daughter of King Ezekiel V, and the beginning of peace talks with the Kommunists. A ceace fire was agreed and the nation was divided in two.Category:Nations